


Alone Time

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanfic, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Malex, Maryse Light, Parents, Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Save Shadowhunters, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alone time, baby max lightwood bane, pick up Shadowhunters, shadowhunters season 3a, sleepy, ’malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: #SaveShadowhunters#PickupshadowhuntersPlease please get behind us!





	Alone Time

Magnus lay spread eagled across their bed. His leg was thrown over Alec’s and his head rested on Alec’s bicep. 

“That was incredible.” He said happily.

Beside him he heard Alec snort out a little laugh.

“What? I’m serious...” Magnus said happily and he turned onto his side so he was looking at the Shadowhunter who was still flat on his back, their satin sheet riding lower.

Alec looked content as he lay back into the plump pillows. Magnus took a moment to admire his beautiful man like this. Bed hair out in full force, his naked chiselled torso rising and falling as he breathed.

Magnus lifted his arm and gently stroked Alec’s peck. He rolled his fingers over Alec’s nipple and felt it harden.

“I’ve had better.” Alec said, he squirmed a little under Magnus’ hand and placed his own large hand on top of the Warlock’s. Automatically their hands linked and rested over Alec’s heart.

Magnus made a disbelieving grunt.   
“When?” He said sceptically.

“Probably the night Valentine died. The night I got you back.” Alec said 

“That was great.” Magnus agreed after he considered this. “But for me it was right now.”

“Yeah, it was really something.” Alec agreed “Seven full hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Magnus snuggled in a little closer “I wonder how your parents are getting along?” 

Alec shrugged a little. “They’ll be fine. They’re both crazy about the boy.” 

Magnus smiled “Yeah. Who would have thought that Robert Lightwood would be baby crazy?”

Alec grinned “it’s so weird isn’t it? I mean it’s not like he wasn’t a good father, but he definitely seems to be a very involved Grandpa.”

“The baby has really brought them closer together.” Magnus added “they’re actually quite civil again.”

“It’s the little guy. He melts us all.” Alec stated. “... I kind of really miss him.”

“Me too!” Magnus admitted right away. “Isn’t that strange. All I wanted was to sleep soundly without screaming and bottles and diapers but now that he’s had his first night away... I just really want him back.”

“Mom will bring him back this evening.” Alec said “we should probably go back to sleep while we can.”

Magnus snuggled in close to Alec. “I need a drink. Tea?”

“Sure.” Alec said releasing Magnus’s hand. Magnus kissed his bare shoulder before rolling out of bed. He could have summoned it but he needed to stretch his legs.

The tea had finished brewing and Magnus was pouring it when he felt Alec embrace him from behind.  
“You took too long. I missed you.” He said sleepily.

Magnus smiled, how his Shadowhunter made him feel this loved and adored was always a surprise to him in the best way. Alec always made him feel like he was easy to love.

“Tea is ready.” Magnus said, “shall we take it back to bed?”

“I want to take you back to bed.” Alec said suggestively 

“Oh.” Magnus smiled “is that so?”  
He spun around in Alec’s arms to kiss him but instead Alec moved his mouth to Magnus’ throat.   
Magnus griped Alec’s waist tightly and rolled his head to allow Alec more access.

“Alexander...” Magnus moaned when Alec pushed his tongue against the spot he’d just nipped. “God... I need you to...”

“-what?” Alec said quickly, seriously “what do you need?”

“You.” Magnus said simply and Alec wrapped one hand around the back of his head and kissed him forcefully while backing him into the kitchen table.

Alec pulled on his bottom lip as Magnus automatically hopped onto the table. Alec’s hand trailed down, down, down, until it had slipped inside of Magnus’ silken pyjama bottoms.

“Someone’s ready?” Alec teased as he spread the pre cum from the tip of Magnus’ erection around his shaft.

“Always. For you.” Magnus managed to say as Alec gripped his cock forcefully and began a strong, steady pull. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Alec told him as he watch Magnus give into the feeling, his mouth slightly open. 

“Fuck... Alexander. That’s good. So good.” 

Alec twisted his wrist as he repeatedly pulled Magnus up and down with his fist.

Alec kissed at his eyebrow as he worked him closer and closer to glory. Sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. 

“Sit up a sec.” Alec said and Magnus pulled his ass up quickly and Alec pulled the black silken bottoms off, they slipped to the floor.

Alec drew him back to his mouth and they kissed passionately as Alec pumped. Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck and his legs around his thighs. 

“I’m going to cum soon.” Magnus announced against Alec’s lips. Alec nodded and their lips brushed back and forth.

“How do you want to finish?” Alec offered 

“This.” Magnus said deliriously “this is so good.”

Alec smiled into their next kiss and Magnus was rolling his body atop of the table. 

“Do you want me to fuck you next?” Alec whispered

Magnus came hard with a shout. His cum drowning Alec’s fist, and coating Alec’s stomach and boxer shorts. 

“Fuck me.” Magnus panted “Yes. Fuck me.”

Alec squeezed the last shot of cum from him and looked down at the mess.

“That’s a lot.” He grinned “we don’t get to do this everyday now.” 

He pulled a dish cloth from the table and wiped his hand clean.   
Magnus eventually snapped the mess away once he stopped his legs trembling around Alec’s thighs.

“New parent rule: More of this.” He gasped 

“Agreed.” Alec laughed “I don’t think my Mom will object to more baby time.”

“Suddenly I don’t miss the baby so much.” Magnus joked “now didn’t you promise me a fuck just a moment ago?”

“Did I?” Alec said pretending to think back. “I thought we were having tea?”

“It’s ruined now anyway.” Magnus said with a dismissive wave, his other hand palming Alec’s huge erection through his black boxers. “Bed now Mr Lightwood.”

“Yes, Sir.” Alec said obediently and he pulled Magnus onto his feet and they both made a dash for their bedroom playfully pulling and dragging the other to get their first.

**Author's Note:**

> #pickupshadowhunters


End file.
